


【德哈】于心有愧

by Nyadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyadi/pseuds/Nyadi
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	【德哈】于心有愧

哈利回到格里莫广场12号的时候天色已经彻底黑了下来，刚刚的宴会上他没有碰过酒杯，但是站在门前的时候，还是担心身上沾了酒气。他挥动魔杖给自己施了一道清理咒才推开门走进去，他知道德拉科不喜欢他身上有酒的味道。

尽管哈利极力放轻脚步，但是还是吵醒了门口布莱克夫人的画像，他在闹出更大声音之前挥了挥魔杖，才让画像上的女人才安静下来。

哈利小心翼翼的朝客厅望去，窗外的月光透过玻璃洒了进来，沙发上男子的金发此时被染成了银色，那让他看上去有些没精打采的，哈利有些抱歉，他在早上出门前吻别的时候答应过德拉科今晚会早点回来的。

“德拉科？”

意料之中没有得到回应，哈利只是笑了笑：“生气了？”

哈利走到沙发旁边的时候并没有开灯，他跪坐在爱人的腿边，双手上抚上他的膝盖，手指蹭了蹭那里的布料，望进那双被月光映成冰蓝色的瞳孔，撒娇一般地讨饶：“不要生气好吗？”

他被自己语气逗笑了，如果罗恩看到他现在这副样子，他一定会求着赫敏给自己施一道遗忘咒的。

哈利皱了皱鼻子，俯身趴在爱人的膝盖上。

这已经是他们婚后生活的第二年了，他的两位好友已经逐渐习惯了他是德拉科的丈夫这个事实。每当哈利回想起来自己宣布要跟德拉科结婚的时候罗恩和赫敏脸上的表情，都会忍不住发笑。

罗恩脸色惨白到仿佛生吞了一只蜘蛛，而赫敏，则像是已经预见了他悲惨的婚后生活一般满脸的悲悯。

预料之中的，这一决定遭到了两位好友的反对，他们给出的理由都是哈利早就想到的那些，罗恩结结巴巴地告诉他应该再考虑一下不必如此着急结婚，毕竟德拉科就在那并不会跑掉。而赫敏在他扯出这个可笑理由时警告般地瞪了他一眼，然后理性客观地罗列出各种可能，每一种无疑都预示着哈利的悲惨结局，哈利有些怀疑赫敏在学生时代是否真的讨厌特里劳尼了，毕竟她刚刚的那些话仿佛是得到了那位总是盼着哈利不得善终的教授真传。

哈利没有反驳罗恩和赫敏，他只是安静地坐在那里低垂着眼，等他们两个都停下来之后才开口。

他第一次跟两位好友谈论自己和德拉科的感情，之前他总是对此闭口不谈，罗恩和赫敏只是知道他和德拉科是在六年级那次充满了鲜血的对决之后确认的关系。

他的声音异常平静，慢慢将那些感情娓娓道来，向两位好友讲述在更早之前他是如何发现那些他们争吵时迸发出的小小火花，每次冒险过后德拉科名为嘲弄实则关心的蹩脚问候，那些你进我退的试探，那些装作满不在乎的陪伴和以身试险的保护，他们经历了多少不为人知的温柔浪漫与心甘情愿的冒险才走到了今天。

他爱他，他也知道对方抱有同样浓烈的爱意，如果真的如赫敏所说他们的婚姻会有个悲惨的结局，那么他也甘之如饴。

而现在，哈利告诉他们，他是在征求这个世界上他仅存的两位家人的同意，除了德拉科，他只剩下他们了，他希望他们能够接纳他并给予祝福，至少不要在婚礼上对德拉科施咒。

那之后，哈利得到了一个来自赫敏破涕而笑的拥抱，以及罗恩的一句承诺。

“我保证不会再用那个鼻涕虫的咒语了。”

哈利假装没有看见罗恩说话时微微发红的眼眶。

他们举行了一个温馨的小型婚礼，哈利只邀请了凤凰社成员以及邓布利多军。

而德拉科这边只有学生时代常伴他左右的几位斯莱特林以及马尔福夫人出席。

潘西·帕金森看向哈利的眼神仿佛是要吃了他一样，哈利确定如果不是有扎比尼拦着的话，她可不会介意在众人面前用魔杖指向救世主。

而马尔福夫人只是微笑地走过来，亲吻了德拉科的脸颊，并抬手将哈利翘起来的一缕头发掖好。

她抱歉地告诉哈利马尔福先生不能出席他们的婚礼了，哈利表示理解，毕竟马尔福先生还没有原谅他们。

“再给他一点时间吧，”纳西莎整理了哈利和德拉科的领结，“总有一天他会想通的。”

介于德拉科四年级时总是跟他炫耀在魔法部长包厢看魁地奇世界杯比赛的事，所以这次，哈利邀请了时任魔法部部长的金斯莱作为他们的主婚人，他事先没有告诉德拉科，本想给他惊喜，但是德拉科反应平平，甚至嘴角都没有弯一下，不过哈利已经为他找好了理由，一定是他太过紧张了。

但哈利自己也没有表现得多好，他牵着德拉科的手走过红毯时，紧张到差点同手同脚，两侧长椅上的来宾们仿佛被这对新人的紧张情绪所感染，都神情复杂地望向他们，只有卢娜戴着她夸张的帽子，笑着向哈利挥手致意，哈利报以微笑回应。

当金斯莱宣布，他们可以亲吻对方时，哈利听到了前排韦斯莱夫人抽泣的声音，他在心底感谢她给予自己母亲般的关爱，并笑着吻上了德拉科的嘴唇。

他想，如果尖头叉子、大脚板、月亮脸和莉莉也在场的话，一定也会像韦斯莱夫人那样落泪的。

婚后的生活并不像赫敏预测的那样悲惨不堪，确切地说这正是哈利梦想中的幸福生活。

除非遇到棘手的案子或者推脱不掉的应酬，哈利都会一下班就赶回家，每当他跨出格里莫12号广场的壁炉，他总能通过开着的门看到坐在书房桌子后面的德拉科，他面前通常是治疗咒语集或者野外魔药大全，哈利送给他的那只银色的羽毛笔就放在一旁。

每当这时，哈利都会想，这样的幸福是真实存在的吗？在经历过那么多痛苦造成那么多伤害之后，他真的有权利享有这一切吗？

这些恼人的问题让他每次都不得不急步走进书房拥住他的爱人，真实的触感不会骗人，德拉科总是能让他相信这一切都是真的。

幸福的婚后生活中，唯一让哈利觉得棘手的，是德拉科的脾气。尽管这么说德拉科可能会生气，但是哈利不得不承认他很怀念学生时代的小马尔福，即使那时德拉科总是对他恶语相向。

这个年纪的德拉科显然不像少年时期那样张扬，他更加成熟沉稳，像一位合格的贵族绅士那样隐藏起自己的喜怒哀乐，但即使是这样，哈利也总是能捕捉到他面无表情之下的情绪。

最近德拉科总是板着脸生气，大概是他不喜欢哈利的工作，因为他总是带回来一身伤痕或者一身酒味，所以每当哈利因为工作回家很晚时，德拉科就会以冷战回应他，就像今天这样。

“对不起，我没想到会这么晚。”哈利抬起头吻了吻德拉科的嘴唇，他的爱人显然并没有被一个吻所收买，仍旧对哈利的道歉无动于衷。

哈利叹了口气，重新趴回德拉科的膝盖，有些赌气地说道：“明天是结婚纪念日记得吗？如果你明天还是不理我的话，那我就要取消掉预定的烛光晚餐，那可是你最喜欢的一家餐厅了。”

第二天一早，哈利醒来时看到的只是德拉科躺在一旁的背影，他又好气又好笑地吻了吻德拉科的耳朵，便起床准备早餐去了。

等他穿戴整齐，跨进壁炉准备上班时，德拉科只是坐在餐桌一旁低头看着盘子里的培根，哈利咬了咬嘴唇，告诉他晚上在餐厅见。

那晚在还有五分钟下班时，哈利看着眼前堆得高高的文件，不得不求助罗恩帮他审批今天交上来的结案报告。

“有急事？”罗恩嘴里叼着一块吐司，伸手接过案卷簿，口齿不清地问道。

“结婚纪念日！”哈利笑着回答，愉悦的情绪让他脸颊微微发红，“今晚我预定了德拉科最喜欢的餐厅，他最近情绪总是不太对，可能是因为这几天我加班过于频繁了，希望他今晚能够消消气。”

罗恩一脸不可置信地看着他，甚至都没有发现嘴里的吐司片已经掉在了地上。

“怎么了？”哈利套上外套时，一脸疑惑地问道。

“没……没事，”罗恩尴尬地笑了笑，那表情比他见到蜘蛛时的还要难看，哈利想他大概还是没办法承受自己这么直白地跟他讨论婚后生活。

“咳咳，只是没想到你们会为这种小事闹矛盾。”罗恩抬手摸了摸鼻尖干笑着说道。

哈利只是拍了拍他的肩膀，告诉他这是每个已婚男人都要面对的事情。

他幻影移行到那家餐厅门前时，刚好是他们约定的时间，哈利来不及整理有些蓬乱的头发，便急急忙忙走了进去，他有些紧张，这是他们婚后的第一个纪念日，如果迟到的话德拉科一定会大发脾气的。

他在角落的位置坐下，这是以前他和德拉科常坐的座位，哈利挥退了一旁点餐的魔法羽毛笔，告诉它等另一位来了再点餐。

星期二的晚上，店里并没有太多客人，哈利给自己叫了一杯冰水，百无聊赖地坐在那里，他不时看看时间，旁边的座位已经换了第三批客人了，德拉科还是没有出现，这让哈利有些不安，德拉科为什么还不来，是还在生气吗？

哈利有些赌气般地坐在那里，轻抚着右手无名指上的婚戒，他觉得有些难过。等到午夜，餐厅老板委婉地告知他们要打烊时，哈利才从座位上站起身，他像来时那般匆忙地离开了。

回到格里莫广场12号时，哈利发现德拉科依旧崔头丧气地坐在餐桌旁边。

他走过去抚上了他的肩膀，有些委屈地说道：“我没等到你。”

“……”

“你以为我真的退掉餐厅的预定了？怎么可能，今天可是纪念日，我才不像你那么小气。”

德拉科依旧没有回应他。

哈利的心也跟着一点点沉下去了，他吻了吻德拉科的金发，轻声地说道：“对不起，我知道你在气什么，我只是还在考虑而已，并没有拒绝你。”

他没有等德拉科开口回答，仿佛是在自言自语：“你总得给我些时间考虑考虑不是吗？你不可以这么霸道，连考虑的时间都不给我。”

回答他的只是德拉科倔强的沉默。

哈利不忍心看他那副模样，像是做了什么决定一般重重的叹了口气妥协道：“好吧，我答应你，我答应你……”

哈利终于感觉到德拉科身上散发出来的拒绝一点点消失了，他笑了笑再一次吻上了他的金发：“你这个狡猾的白鼬。”

第二天哈利没有去傲罗司，他托猫头鹰给赫敏带去了一封信，然后把一整天的时间都花在了德拉科身上，他们一起在书房呆了一上午，读了些德拉科会感兴趣的书，之后哈利做了午餐，因为牛排煎得过老，德拉科看都没看它们一眼，在他们窝在沙发上享受了一下午的静谧二人世界后，傍晚时分猫头鹰成为了打扰他们的不速之客，它带来了赫敏的回信。

赫敏在信里的用词过于愤慨，哈利偷偷瞥了瞥一旁的德拉科，他感谢她没有给他寄来一封吼叫信。尽管赫敏用了整整两页来痛诉哈利的冲动、固执和疯狂，但是在信的末尾她还是答应了哈利的辞职申请，条件是他必须立刻前往傲罗司收拾好他的东西给下一任傲罗司司长空出办公室，不然别想让她在哈利的辞职申请上签字。

哈利松了口气，他为自己的任性感到抱歉，但是为了德拉科，一切都值得不是吗？他将信收好，然后套上外套，告诉德拉科他去去就回，便踏进了壁炉。

哈利来时到傲罗司时其他傲罗们都已经离开了，他走进自己空荡荡的办公室，简单地收拾了一下，并没有太多东西要带走，除了几件备用外套就只有办公桌上的相框了。哈利拿起它，伸出食指点戳了戳相片中的金发少年，他只是皱着眉看向镜框外的哈利，好像是在说这太不绅士。

哈利将相框仔细收好在口袋里，便带着那几件皱皱巴巴的衣服走出傲罗司前往赫敏的办公室，赫敏的秘书彭斯小姐是一位刚刚毕业的年轻的女士，她看见走过来的哈利露出了些不自然的紧张。

“赫敏在吗？”哈利先开了口。

“在……在的，”年轻的秘书整张脸都变得通红，结结巴巴地回答哈利之后又突然想起什么似的，“哦，不，部长……部长刚刚出去了，她要我转告您，请在这里等她几分钟。”

哈利皱着眉审视着她，傲罗的直觉不可能出错。

“你在说谎。”

“什么？”彭斯小姐惊慌极了，“不，没有，部长确实出去了。”

“她去哪儿了？”哈利换上了只有在审讯室才会出现的表情和语气。

彭斯小姐显然被吓坏了，只是红着眼眶说自己不知道。

哈利听到自己心脏不断撞击的声音，泛起的不祥预感让他差一点丧失了行动能力，他无暇顾及掉在地上的衣物，转身奔向魔法部大厅的壁炉处，排队下班的人们疑惑地看着他们的救世主用颤抖的手指抓起飞路粉，他们好心地让出了一个位置给他。

哈利洒下飞路粉时安慰自己不会是他想的那样。

他跌出格里莫广场12号壁炉的时候看到的就是这个画面。

德拉科低着头坐在客厅的沙发里，赫敏站在一旁，手中的魔杖指向他，而罗恩正不知所措的站在赫敏的身后。

“除你武器！”哈利飞快地抽出魔杖，第一次将这个咒语用在了自己好友的身上。

他接住了飞过来的魔杖，耳边的鼓噪声几乎要将哈利淹没，刚刚的奔跑让他不停地喘息着，哈利跌跌撞撞地冲到沙发边确认德拉科的状况，他抚上德拉科脸颊的手指颤抖得不成样子。

“德拉科？”

回应他的只是德拉科无神的灰蓝色眼睛和匀速的呼吸声，哈利像刚被救上岸的溺水者一样松了口气，他喘息了好一阵儿才通红着眼睛转过身，将他的爱人护在身后，望向对面两位好友。

“你们在做什么！？”哈利被自己的语气吓到了，他从没想到过自己能发出如此可怕的声音，而且还是对着自己最好的朋友。

罗恩同样被他吓到了，走上前护住自己的妻子，声音颤抖地叫着哈利的名字。

“你们在做什么！”哈利这次几乎是在嘶吼，他感觉到背部的衣料已经被他的冷汗打湿，他不敢想象如果晚回来哪怕一秒会发生什么。

赫敏推开了挡在他们中间的罗恩，她并没有被哈利的样子吓到，只是满脸悲悯红着眼眶回答了哈利的问题：“我在帮你，哈利。”

“你是在帮我？你想杀了他！你想杀我的丈夫！”

“你该醒醒了！”赫敏第一次在他们面前露出如此崩溃的神情，她的眼泪夺眶而出，歇斯底里的样子让罗恩有些无措，她冲上前拽着哈利的手腕转向沙发，手指指着呆坐在那里的金发青年，她的声音被泪水拖垮了，带着挥之不去的颤音，“你睁大眼睛看看！他还是德拉科·马尔福吗？他能回答你的呼唤吗？他能回应你的拥抱吗？他能说话吗？他能眨眼吗？他什么都做不到，他只会将你拖入深渊，你也会跟他一样变成一具行尸走肉的！”

哈利想，德拉科确实变得成熟稳重了，面对这样的质问他居然学会了无动于衷。

他让自己平静下来，拯救出了被赫敏攥得发麻的手腕。

“你在撒谎。”哈利垂着眼站在那里：“你在撒谎，赫敏，你根本不知道我们之间的暗号。”

显然比起刚刚的愤怒，现在冷静异常的哈利更让赫敏感到绝望和恐惧，她转身扑在罗恩的肩膀上痛哭起来。

“你看，”哈利蹲下身，仰头看着德拉科苍白消瘦的脸，“他现在在伤心，我好久都没见过他这么伤心了，我上次看他这样还是在盥洗室那次，”他抬手擦拭了一下德拉科干燥的脸颊仿佛那里布满泪水，“他好久都没有过其他情绪了，他最近就只是生气而已，因为我总是回家很晚，他在跟我耍脾气。”

“哈利……”罗恩不知道如何开口，只能轻声唤着好友的名字。

“你们不会知道的，只有我，”哈利没有回头，只是笑着伸手握住德拉科冰冷的手指，“只有我懂他，他会开心、会难过、会生气，而你们却说他失去了灵魂，我不懂。”

他低头吻了吻那些修长的手指，皱着眉疑惑地问道：“我不懂，我不懂你们为什么这么说，他明明还是德拉科啊，你们为什么说他不是呢？”

“他只是想让我多陪陪他，我知道的，他一个人在家的时候太孤单了，我出门时只能把那些无聊的书本留给他，那太残忍了，我不能总这么丢下他。”

“所以你甘愿辞掉一直珍视的工作？”赫敏从罗恩肩膀上抬起头，她的发丝被泪水黏在脸上，让她看上像是出现了裂纹一般。

“没关系的，”哈利的声音平静而沉稳，毫无波澜到像是在讲述别人的故事，“德拉科一直不喜欢我做傲罗，他说傲罗太危险了，怕我总有一天会死在他前面，他告诉过我他小时候就总怕我去冒险，每次我从医疗翼康复出来的时候，他都要带上克拉布和高尔来嘲笑我，看我下次还敢不敢去。”

“你们看，那时候我就擅长惹他生气，”哈利回过头看向他的好友，他祖母绿的眼睛此时像是被蒙上了一层薄纱，他的视线透过他们望向了远处空气中的一点，“所以没关系的，只要他开心，辞掉傲罗的工作都没关系的。我现在能整天陪着他了，不会再让他担心了，你们不知道他今天有多开心。”

哈利仿佛是觉得赫敏还不够崩溃似的，冲他们露出了个支离破碎的笑容。

“你疯了。”

“是吗？”哈利垂下眼睛，最后那点笑容也消失了，他让那片祖母绿藏在阴影之中，“我也希望是这样……”

哈利将魔杖还给赫敏，然后转过身去不再看向他们，他的声音充满了拒绝和哀求：“你们走吧。”

“哈利……”

“拜托了。”

罗恩带着赫敏离开了，门关上的那一刻，哈利终于支撑不住自己跌坐在地上，他将脸埋进爱人的膝盖，手指紧紧扯住德拉科的衣袖。

“德拉科。”

“你为什么不反驳她呢？”

“你可以反驳她的，你要告诉他们，你当然会呼唤我的名字，你会亲吻我，你会像以前一样冲我坏笑和眨眼睛，你还会生气会跟我发脾气，每当我做出粗鲁举动的时候还会告诉我那不够绅士。”

“她是错的不是吗，即使她是赫敏·格兰杰，她也会有出错的时候，她根本不懂你，她也不懂我。”

他呢喃着，声音轻到仿佛那些话只是说给自己听的。他不厌其烦地求求他开口，来反驳赫敏的话，或者至少给他一个拥抱，让他觉得不那么寒冷。但回应他的只有无尽的沉默，德拉科无神灰白的瞳孔只是看着向空气中某一点。

哈利抬起头，像麻瓜向他们的上帝祷告一样虔诚地望向他爱人的脸。

“求求你了，德拉科。”

他带着德拉科离开了。

第一个目的地是马尔福庄园，卢修斯依旧不肯从书房出来，他做到了他曾经承诺的，永远不会原谅哈利·波特。

纳西莎带着他们在庄园里闲逛，给哈利讲述德拉科小时候的趣事，每次哈利被逗笑时都下意识地捏了捏德拉科的手指。

他们在长廊尽头处停下来休息，家养小精灵已经在那里布置好了茶点，纳西莎始终都保持着得体的优雅，只是在哈利将茶杯挪到德拉科面前时，才红了眼眶。

“谢谢你带他来看我们。”他们准备离开时，纳西莎开口说道，“谢谢。”

她上前亲吻了德拉科的脸颊，之后也亲吻了哈利的。

在哈利牵着德拉科的手转身向门外走去时，纳西莎再一次开口了：“是那群食死徒放出的摄魂怪，那不是你的错。”

哈利停在那里，没有回头也没有说话。

“放他走吧，也放过你自己。”

他只是回过头，再一次向纳西莎道别。

“我还会再来看望您的，夫人。”

“……我们等你。”

哈利带着穿过那些长久无人打理的绿植来到庄园的大门外停了下来，他回头望向不远处的那栋建筑，看见了同他爱人一样的金发出现在了其中一扇窗子的后面，哈利在那里驻足了良久，等他确认卢修斯已经离开后，才带着德拉科转身离去。

之后他们去了霍格沃茨，在魁地奇赛场的看台上看着孩子们在空中训练，就像当初的他们一样。

斯莱特林的找球手刚刚用了一个极富技巧的俯冲抓住了金色飞贼，哈利和观众席上零星的几个学生们一起为他鼓掌喝彩。

远处几个低年级的孩子紧张地望着这边，最后他们其中个子最高的那位鼓起勇气走了过来。

“请问，您是救世主先生吗？”

那孩子灵动的灰蓝眼睛让哈利晃了晃神。

“先生？”

哈利收回了视线，笑着摇了摇头，看着那孩子失望地离开。

他们再一次离开了，这一次他和德拉科只是漫无目的的前进，德拉科任由哈利牵着，跟以前一样，他从来不会拒绝哈利。

他们去了海边，在那里看了一会儿孩子们搭建起来的沙子城堡，有个一头卷发的小男孩在跑过他们身边的时候跌倒了，哈利扶起他之后得到了一个落在脸颊上的感谢亲吻。

之后他们又步行登上了山顶，欣赏了日出和日落，林间的小动物们并不害怕他们，一只幼年牡鹿走过来蹭着德拉科的手臂。

他们还去了最北方，那里已经开始落雪，他给德拉科戴上了厚厚的围巾，然后就站在雪地里，让满天飘散的雪花落在他们的头顶。他想此刻的自己在德拉科的眼里是否已经像是变成白发苍苍一般，或许他可以给他们的脸上再变出几道皱纹，那样他们就可以装作一对一起共度了几十年人生的老伙计去骗骗路过的小情侣们。

这个想法让哈利笑出了声，于是，在纷飞的大雪中，他再一次吻上了那片冰冷的嘴唇。

他们最后来到南方的一处平原，他们躺在柔软的草地上，哈利让自己窝在德拉科的怀里，和他一起数着天上的云朵。

当一朵形状奇怪的云飘到他们头顶时，哈利终于开口了。

“我是不是太自私了，德拉科，因为我的懦弱，所以让你留在这个世界上，以这种方式。”

“你知道我坚持让你留下来的时候，潘西·帕金森差点杀了我吗？其实我倒很希望那道绿光能打中我的。”

“你爸爸到现在都不肯原谅我，他说这让马尔福家族蒙羞，但我知道他只是不想看着你这样受苦而已。纳西莎真是位好母亲，我想如果我妈妈也活着的话，一定也会像她那样温柔的，她从不在我面前落泪，她试着像我一样假装你还活着，但其实我知道她做不到。”

“我真的是坏透了，德拉科，我居然领着这样的你去见她，这简直比杀了她还痛苦，而她居然还能够贴心地记得在我的茶里加两块方糖。”

“赫敏和罗恩每天都在担惊受怕，他们怕我哪天终于承受不了这一切疯掉，或者直接杀了我自己。我明明知道他们的痛苦，却还每天在傲罗司跟罗恩分享我快乐的婚后生活。”

“我真的是坏透了，德拉科。”

“我才不是什么救世主，我这一生要说的对不起太多了，我怎么做救世主呢，明明是我在制造伤害和眼泪，但却被他们保护着、拥戴着。”

“我欠了他们太多太多了，多到我偿还不起。”

“所以上天惩罚我了德拉科，他夺走了我最珍贵的东西”

他怎么能骗得过自己呢，那些喃喃自语，那些自己摆在德拉科面前的医疗书籍，那些单方面的拥抱与亲吻，那些泪水、自欺欺人的谎言和不切实际的幻象，无一不在证实着他这个世界最失败的人。

他又凭什么做世人的救世主呢。

长久以来，哈利第一次放任自己，让眼泪流了下来。

有风吹过，那些云朵们也借此机会躲得远远的了，哈利收紧了手中的魔杖，现在他不得不从这个梦中醒来。

纳西莎打开门时，看到的是站在那脸色惨白的哈利，他的发梢和睫毛被露水打湿了，说明他并不是刚刚才到的这里。

纳西莎看向他的身后，那里空落落的。

“孩子，过来。”她向哈利招了招手，眼泪顺着手指摆动的幅度一颗接着一颗滚落下来。

哈利终于清醒过来一般抬头看向她，他缓缓跨出一步，跪在纳西莎的面前，双手奉上自己的魔杖，他的眼睛不敢去看它，仿佛上面还沾染着那道绿光，他在无声地祈求她的原谅。

纳西莎在沉默中俯下身，吻上他的额头，像曾经德拉科习惯做的那样，她的泪水滴在哈利的脸上，和他的融合在一起。

她告诉哈利，她早已原谅了他，早在她知道德拉科爱他爱到愿意用自己的生命冒险的时候，她就原谅他了。

他透过泪水，发现纳西莎身后不远处的马尔福先生，这几年他仿佛苍老了几十岁。

在视线相接时，他转身离开走上了楼梯，哈利看到有什么东西从他眼睛中滴落。

FIN.


End file.
